


Teddy Bear In Shining Amour

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9975704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: Anthony was exhausted. He had been recording and editing all day and in return of his troubles; his eyes burned, his head hurt, and his back was killing him. All he wanted to do was find his husband and convince Jonathan to give him a massage before cuddling and take a nap for the rest of the day.





	

Anthony was exhausted. He had been recording and editing all day and in return of his troubles; his eyes burned, his head hurt, and his back was killing him. All he wanted to do was find his husband and convince Jonathan to give him a massage before cuddling and take a nap for the rest of the day.

“Jon, baby, where are you?” Anthony hobbled down the stairs and towards the living room. Anthony didn’t get a response from Jon but he did hear shuffling coming from the kitchen, where his husband was making another one of his baking experiments. 

Jon was elbow deep in dough, with flour coating his face and shirt. Jon didn’t notice him when he sat at the counter in front of him, Jonathan just kept kneading the dough. Anthony sat ad watched his husband with a dopey grin as Jonathan muttered to himself.

“That’s a lot of dough, don’t you think?” Anthony laughed as his husband yelped at the unexpected question. Jon stuck his tongue out at Anthony and kept kneading the dough.

“Yeah, it is a lot of dough. I have no Idea why I made this much dough. I need to set it aside for now so it can proof.” Jon placed to dough into a large bowl and covered it with plastic wrap. Once everything was cleaned up, they laid down on the couch and Anthony buried his face into Jonathan’s chest. 

“You really shouldn’t work yourself too hard, babe. You’re going to get yourself sick, and I don’t want you to get sick and die.” Jon whispered into Anthony’s hair. Anthony huffed. “That’s a bit drastic. I’m not gonna die, Jon. Maybe turn into a zombie, but I won’t be dying.”

Jon held onto Anthony even tighter. “You’re my Teddy Bear in Shining Amour! Without you, I’d have nothing to hold onto at night; no one to taste my crazy baking experiments! I love you, and I know that no matter how much Evan and Luke tried to help me, I’d go insane if you died.”

Anthony was left speechless, all he could do was kiss his husband and hold on tight. He knew that Jon understood how he felt when he relaxed and continued to run his hand down Anthony’s back.

They stayed like that until they both dozed off, surrounded by their love for each other.


End file.
